Talk:Warrior Vabbian armor
Guys my female war just got this armor, and i dyed it red+brown , now it really got the real darkred blood color, like the spartans cape in the movie 300 :) - it really look awesome. The armor is pretty expensive tho, but worth every goldpiece imo. If u wanna see the armor ingame PM me IGN: Ashlian Aloc Best looking Warrior armor imo! i prefer primeval:L ^you nub i love this armor,i like primeval but this armor is awsome :Is it just me, or does anyone else get reminded of the Final Fantasy Onion Knight, when they look at this, mostly the female, though. --Verena 11:57 (CDT) 21 March, 2007 At first I thought this armor looked like crap, but I kinda want it now >_O I think the 15k glads boots would make it look tons better. P A R A S I T I C 03:42, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Dye it blue and use Elemental Sword and Sun and Moon Shield — Skuld 03:44, 29 March 2007 (CDT) That would look cool. *Considers making a warrior just so he can see what it looks like before remembering he dislikes warriors.* Do you have a screen shot for us or is that just something you think would look cool? [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 03:45, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :I've seen it in action before, some rank 300 guild — Skuld 03:58, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Spending 100k on one piece of armor, makes me wanna laugh, makes me wanna cry. *Adds "user has no life" userbox to his userpage* [[User:SnowWhiteTan|''Snow White Tan]] 11:35, 13 April 2007 (CDT) I bought a set, found an aegis of terror and made 300K. Trust me I have a life, the armor is definately cool but I wouldnt waste my time farming to buy it. I saved for months after Nightfall came out to get this for my female warrior, and it was worth every gold piece when I finally did. Dyed turquoise, I love the way it looks. Arshay Duskbrow 21:29, 31 May 2007 (CDT) This well worth the price for female warriors. It's the best looking set, and garners (almost) as much respect from other players as obsidian does. If you farm well, it'll only take a week or two to get, but it'll last a lifetime, and you'll never buy another set :D 71.126.28.106 01:00, 5 July 2007 (CDT) i'de rather die than have that armor on the back of any of my warriors it looks so rubbish :BTW its I'd and your probably one of those idiots that like that crappy Primeval Warrior armor. This is ascended armor correct?67.68.60.126 16:13, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :Yes Bah this armour only looks good on female wars. You look more like a merchant than a warrior when you're a male wearing this. -- Samurai Snack 16:32, 15 September 2007 (CDT) Doesn't really look like armor as much as it does clothing, which is why I prefer Templar or Primeval. A Warrior should be in heavy armor, not bellyshirts.--4.242.42.166 00:37, 25 September 2007 (CDT) :Have you seen Prophecies Gladiator armor? :) Not all armor is designed for the same environments. In any case, most GW armor is incredibly unrealistic in any case. I'm always reminded of the scene in David Eddings Elenium novels when the group comes across a group of enemies and spends a good deal of time talking about how ridiculous their armor is. Looks impressive, but obviously designed for looks rather than for fighting, with extra contours and evil looking stuff sticking out to help guide your enemy's swords into you. LOL. It's actually a general criticism of most armor in fantasy art, and GW suffers from it quite a bit. Not to mention the anachronism of it all (any time you see people running around in full plate, you should see crossbows and the occasional flintlock or the armor is utterly anachronistic). Vabbian armor is, sadly, among the most realistic sets of armor you can get in GW. And probably one of the few sets of armor you could actually fight in while wearing... --68.112.142.241 01:22, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Nice and cheap now! Though I'd prefer finding a place to farm the jewels instead of farming money, which would actually probably be faster... 10:53, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Hmm the helm looks a bit like a nazi helm 21:38, 16 July 2008 (UTC) : I think you mean the Pickelhaube? This helmet was replaced by Stahlhelm in 1916, so the nazis didn't even have these. But I think that, apart from the spike on the top, the two bear little resemblance. LokiFB 17:41, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Male gallery update Re-uploaded male screenshots. Ivynn Hammersong 21:09, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :Good job, thanks! Got any other armors that you could help with? We've got a checklist at Project:Armor galleries project. —Dr Ishmael 21:41, 3 December 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, thanks for the link to that page. I was planning on Warrior Elite Luxon. Ivynn Hammersong 21:15, 4 December 2008 (UTC) How to Dye? Just got the Vabbian Skirt for my Warr, and I'm looking to dye it a light shade of teal, the one you get when you dye Elite Gladiator Blue+Green... Any help? -- 16:19, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :I know what you're talking about. Other armors have a very light teal with a Blue+Green combo, but the Vabbian armor is very dark. Maybe you could try adding a White or Silver dye to it? Or maybe another Blue dye? SeanSim 19:31, 26 December 2008 (UTC) : :I know it's a bit late here (and sorry for the poor editting, I'm a noob to teh interwebz) but is there any way to dye this armor a sort of magenta color? I don't have any pink dyes from the October event (alas, I wasn't playing then) and I wondering if anyone just had a way to make with like Red+Orange+White or something. Whats up with that candle on top of your head?? 'Invoker Of ' 16:59, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :It dates from the time when Vehjin Mines were actually underground tunnels. Warriors were put to work in there, and the candles gave them light (and barbecue every now and then with all the mine gas).-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir''']] 17:23, September 10, 2009 (UTC)